In Search For Heaven
by daff-FLASH
Summary: 1x2/2x1 pairing.Duo's sick.Doubting Heero's Love for him.Relena following Heero around.Happy Ending!(have to take this off for a while coz of the news of fanfictions being illegalized,which turned out to be an APril Fools Joke!)Read on and plese review


Warnings and Disclaimers: this is a 1x2/2x1, 3x4/4x3 fic, if u don't like that then get the hell outta here, I don't want anybody messin' up with this ever first fanfic of mine. Anyway, the gundam boys aren't mine so don't sue me I don't have any money so just enjoy the story. If you don't like yaoi then pls. Leave, if you don't like Heero being paired up with Duo or Trowa with Quatre it's up to if you read this or NOT I have nothing to do with you! This is some kind of sappy-happy kind of fic, you can see here the different kind of Heero, other than the Perfect Soldier he is.  
  
  
  
In Search for Heaven  
  
  
  
"Heaven?  
  
Most people search for it,  
  
few find it.  
  
I don't need to,  
  
Coz' I have you.  
  
And with you,  
  
Heaven is god-damn close!"  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Duo woke up with a huge headache, his eyes roamed around the room, "Geez, this headache is really bothering me for the past few days, this sucks!!" he thought. He let his eyes roam around the room when he saw Heero sitting on the chair focused on his laptop, with his ever-present spandex shorts and green tanktop. He didn't even notice Duo to be awake. Duo got up from the bed and walked over to Heero.  
  
"Ne Hee-chan, whatcha doin? what were u doing with that laptop again, for heaven's sake! Every morning you do the same thing, and it really bothers me, what were you doing with that?" he asks as he put his arms around his lover feeling his lean body against his.  
  
"Just shut up you baka! and What were you trying to do? It's so early and you've already talking miles away," Heero growled. At that moment Duo who was not feeling well, fainted for the first time in his life. Heero got up from his chair and knelt down on the floor and poking the fainted boy.  
  
"Get up you baka, this is not the time to be fooling around, get up…!?!?!" Heero said.  
  
He put his hand into Duo's shoulder, shaking him.  
  
"Duo, Duo wake up!" Heero swallowed, he was getting nervous, gathering the unconscious boy in his arms, and he carried Duo and laid him down on the bed gently, and went running to the door and called Quatre.  
  
"Quatre Quatre! Get up here now " he yelled. Quatre who is in the kitchen came running up the stairs.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's something wrong with Duo, I don't know, come take a look at him" and Quatre entered their room.  
  
Heero stayed outside the room when Wufei showed up making his way down when he heard Heero yell.  
  
"Yuy, what is the yelling for Quatre for? It's early in the morning, I can't sense any justice in this!" he said, when Quatre walked out of the room.  
  
"Heero, Duo is just fine, he just fainted there, it's all right he's awake. Maybe he's just tired." Quatre stated.  
  
"tired? of what?" Wufei snorted. Heero ignored Wufei's comment and acknowledged Quatre.  
  
"Arigatou" Heero thanked Quatre, walking past him closed the door and completely dismissing Wufei and Quatre.  
  
"Oh well, come on now, Wufei, Trowa was already downstairs making breakfast."  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the room, "Duo are you alright?" Heero asked.  
  
"Why Hee-chan? Were worried about me? Didya miss me?" Duo asked flirtly.  
  
"You baka, of course I worry about you. Idiot." Heero answered pulling Duo into his arms and holding him close to his chest.  
  
"Ne, Hee-chan, I'm hungry, I wanna eat!" Duo said suggestively.  
  
"Duo you hentai! you're thinking about doing that now?"  
  
Duo laughed. "I wasn't suggesting about that, you're the one who's the hentai here, I'm talking about eating food here not…" to his surprise He was cut off when Heero kissed him in the lips softly.  
  
"Alright, let's go down now and eat that food the Quatre had prepared."  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Downstairs…  
  
"Wow Quatre, you sure are a great cook, Trowa's lucky he'll be eating your cooked foods every day, their delicious! Yummy!" Duo commented noticing the blush in Quatre's face.  
  
"Thank you, Duo for the compliment." Quatre responded.  
  
"Well Maxwell what happened to you? I heard you fainted, why are you pregnant?" Wufei asked with a hint of joking in his voice.  
  
Duo choked in his reply.  
  
"Now, Wu-man what were talking about? God knows I can't be pregnant you idiot!! Whatkind of question is that?? I'm not just feeling very well that's all." Wufei snorted.  
  
"I told you not to call me that, there's no justice in here."  
  
Trowa cleared his throat. "How long have you been feeling this Duo?"  
  
"I seem to have this headache for the past few weeks, back then it's only just you know for a while, but then this past few day it seems to get worse, I got these headaches when I wake up from the mornings" He replied.  
  
"Maybe you should go to Sally to ask what is this all about, she can help you with this sickness of yours."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'll do that. I can't believe you worry about me that much!! Hehehe" Duo joked.  
  
"Duo just shut up and eat." Heero muttered. Duo began mumbling something, Heero just said… "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Baka!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day…  
  
Heero, Trowa and Wufei are on mission, and that left Duo and Quatre in that big mansion the Winner heir owned.  
  
"Hey Q, I'm really bored the hell outta here, come on let's go out for a while or to the mall, you could buy me that CD that I've been wanting for a long, long, long time!" Duo whined.  
  
"What if we go to Sally's clinic, then we go to the mall to buy that CD you've been nagging me about last Friday." Quatre suggested.  
  
"Why should we go to Sally for? I'm better."  
  
"Try not to joke Duo, this is your health we're talking about here."  
  
"yeah yeah, will we go now? And then buy that Cd that I've been nagging to you about so I can leave you alone at peace, once and for all??" Duo asked.  
  
"I hardly doubt that you can leave me at peace Duo, everybody knows you bother everyone." Quatre answered him.  
  
"All right then, Iku ze!" as they walked towards the driveway.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sally's Clinic…  
  
Duo has been repetitive about having blood test and urine test and other ridiculous test that Sally made him do.  
  
"There's really nothing wrong with me, I hate these tests, it's ridiculous, there's no justice here… wait a minute did I just say "justice"? Damn I'm starting to sound just like Wufei! come on I thought you're going to just ask me what I feel then test my breathing with that stethoscope of yours….I know I fainted this morning but this is ridiculous!" Duo whined but interrupted by Quatre.  
  
"If you want that CD to be bought you'll do this, Duo well if not you could just forget the whole thing!!" Quatre told him firmly. At that Duo automatically shuts up. And proceeded and complied to take those so-called ridiculous test.  
  
In a few minutes… Sally said "you can find the results by next week, Duo you should eat healthy foods you're getting thinner, than the last time I saw you."  
  
"Ack, you're telling me that Duo's not well fed? He's got the whole kitchen full when we buy groceries with all those foods he's been eating…"Quatre asked astonished.  
  
"Well then." Red-faced Duo interrupted grabbing Quatre's arm, "aren't you forgetting something? We'll go the mall today, come on, we don't have all day"  
  
"See you Sally, ja!!" Duo waved at her goodbye and Quatre too.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the mall they went eating their lunch and proceeded to buy the "awesome" CD that he have been begging Quatre to buy. Well thanks to Quatre, it was bought for Duo's sake, but as soon as Quatre is going to pay for it, Duo came running to him with five more stacks of CD and an earphone for his CD player.  
  
"What in the world are these?" Quatre asked astonished.  
  
"C'mon Q, buy these for me, you know Heero don't buy things like these and I really want them and you have to buy this earphones for me cause' how can I listen to if I don't have any earphones, ne? Duo beseeched Quatre.  
  
"Please??" Duo begged.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll buy it, then we go home, before you spend every dime I have." Of course they didn't head straight home, Duo have been giving hints that he wanted to eat ice cream, he had 2 cones with 3 layers of different flavors. Thus, it's time to go home.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero on the other hand have been waiting for Duo to arrive, arms closed around his chest, he can't wait to see Duo. "He was probably bored and dragged Quatre into the mall to buy that CD he'd been whining about." He thought. His lips twitch a little when he thought about Duo. His encounter with Duo changed everything, and there's no way he could lose him now, he won't lose Duo, ever. He had to admit that he was getting soft, damn! too soft. Duo often brings a smile into his stoic face. Duo was his light, the one that guided him out of the darkness that he's been trapped in. Duo is well…his everything and if he ever lose Duo… he doesn't even want to know what he'd do with himself or what would happen to him if Duo's going to be gone. Far from his sight he saw a red BMW car, running fast "hn, probably Duo's the one driving with that speed". He heard screeched sound in the driveway and at that minute he turned he saw Duo bouncing towards him. Duo threw himself at Heero.  
  
"Ne, Heero you're back sooner than expected." Duo whispered to Heero kissing his neck for a second.  
  
"Saa, what do you think should we do now?" Duo purred.  
  
"It's all up to you." Heero whispered back, put his hands on Duo's hips and guiding him inside the house, towards the stairs on their way to their room.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Quatre thought. "Trowa must be back, Heero's already here. I hope Trowa's alright". He made his way to the back door entering the kitchen, which he thought would be best since Heero's in the front door waiting for Duo. He made his way to the stairs and went to the bedroom he shared with Trowa. He was surprised that Trowa's awake and waiting for him.  
  
"Trowa, were you waiting long? I'm sorry if I made you wait." Quatre apologized. "There's nothing to apologize about little one, I've already taken a nap this afternoon. So… what have you been doing with Duo today?" Trowa asked, pulling Quatre into his lap.  
  
"Well, I had taken him to Sally just like you suggested and went to the mall to buy that whatever CDs he's been currently addicted at." Quatre answered and yawned.  
  
"You look tired koi, maybe we should sleep now"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so"  
  
As they lie together in bed. "Trowa" Quatre whispered softly.  
  
"Umm?"  
  
"Aishiteru, itsumademo"  
  
"Je'taime little one"  
  
Even breathing.  
  
"Trowa"  
  
"Yes, Quatre"  
  
"Oyasumi"  
  
"Goodnight Quatre".  
  
And the two lovers slept.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"OHAYO!! Hee-chan!" Duo greeted his lover who was still under the covers with him butt naked. After an intense lovemaking last night, who would not be happy in the morning?  
  
Heero slowly opened his eyes, to see Duo smiling at him and amethyst orbs were staring straight at him, he didn't expect to see… Duo's face covered with some rashes. And his face is some kind of red, as if his all of his blood went to his face. Heero quickly sat up, pulling Duo in a sitting position. He put both of his hands in Duo's face,  
  
"What happened to you? Where did you get that allergy of yours, did you eat something that doesn't go with the condition of your body," he asked.  
  
"What do you mean what happened to me? He screeched. He scrambled his way to bathroom and looked at the mirror as Heero put his short and tank top on readying himself to rush the braided pilot to the nearest hospital. And the last thing he heard was a loud scream"AHHHHHHH". That made everybody wake up and came barging in the room to look at Heero with a surprised look.  
  
"Who did this to me?" Duo was wailing inside the bathroom, he locked the bathroom totally to prevent from anybody from coming in.  
  
"Yuy what the hell happened here?" Wufei asked sleepily.  
  
Trowa and Quatre were knocking on the bathroom's door.  
  
"Duo, what's wrong? Why won't you come out?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I can't." Duo wailed. "I'm cursed, I swear I will kill the one who did this to me."  
  
Quatre turned to Heero with concerned look.  
  
"Heero What's happening here??"  
  
"Well, when he woke up he just had those rashes when I saw him he was redder than ever" he answered.  
  
He knocked on the door with a calm voice saying, "Duo, come out now, I'll take you to the doctor preferably to Sally to know what's going with you."  
  
"I can't, when I come out and when you look at me you may think I'm some kind of freak and you'll make fun of me." Duo wailed.  
  
"No no, we won't do that. Please Duo, please come out now." Heero pleaded, which shocked the three pilots, they never heard Heero speak in such a way.  
  
"We won't do anything to you Duo, please come out now." Quatre added. Suddenly the door of the bathroom was opened, and surprised that there are tears in Duo's eyes. Duo's face is covered with rashes and his crying made his face even redder. Heero took Duo's hand and led him out of the room.  
  
"C'mon now. We're going to the Doctor, and I mean right now." He said.  
  
Heero parked the car in front of Sally's house/clinic. He went straight to the front door, which had a sign "CLOSE" and began knocking. After 5 minutes of non-stop knocking (can you believe it?) the door finally opened. Sally was surprised to see Heero standing in front of her.  
  
"Heero Yuy, its too early for you to distur…" when she was interrupted by a worried-sick Heero but didn't show "I need help, there's something wrong with Duo", he pointed to the car.  
  
"Well bring him in, and lets see what's wrong". Heero went to the car and (mind you!!) Carried Duo inside so that he can hide his face, Duo was dressed in his pajamas and covered with a bathrobe.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Is it itchy?"  
  
"No, I didn't even notice that it was already there, coz I can't feel any kind of itchiness."  
  
Sally turned to Heero "When did this started?"  
  
"Just now, I noticed it this morning, when he woke me up."  
  
"Is it something serious? Am I going to die?  
  
"Don't think like that Duo, this kind of case may only be allergy?"  
  
"But doesn't allergy supposed to be itchy? I don't even feel anything itchy?"  
  
Sally had to agree to Duo, this doesn't look like allergy at all; she just had to say that to keep Heero from being alarmed.  
  
"Why don't you take your shirt off, let's see if we can find anything else… Heero would you kindly help him?" Sally asked. Heero nodded, helping Duo unbutton his sleeping shirt. When he already took off the shirt, the sight just surprised them  
  
"Well. Where did you get this bruise, its black and blue?"Sally asked pointing to Duo's stomach.  
  
"How should I know, it's not there last night."  
  
Heero grabbed Duo's arm and asked. "What's this yellowish thing in your arm? Later, It's going to be just like the one in your stomach."  
  
"I don't know! How the hell am I supposed to know what's' happening to me?" Duo wailed his eyes is starting to water again, tears are threatening to fall from his violet eyes, while putting on his shirt.  
  
"This is serious, very serious, maybe this has something to do with your headaches every morning, just to be sure, I'm going to call Dr. Whyte and ask for help about this one. In the meantime, Heero please take Duo home, make sure he rests and eat and I'll drop by with the Doctor later this afternoon. All right, I'm going to ask on what's wrong with Duo. Right now I can't give him any medicine because we don't yet know what is this things all about." Sally advised. Heero nodded. Again carrying Duo out of the house/clinic to the car.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
While driving…  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What do you think what's wrong with me?"  
  
"I don't have the slightest idea, Duo. Don't worry you'll be fine. I won't let anything bad happen to you."  
  
"I hope so, Heero."  
  
"Let's just wait for the Doctor later to know what's going on alright?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Heero was putting Duo to bed when his precious laptop notifies him that there is a new mission. "Damn! of all the times to have a mission, why now. How am I suppose to take care of Duo?!!" Heero thought angrily. Heero sighed and stood up and walked over the table to accept the mission. Duo was laid in their bed, which was the shocking thing was he was quiet.  
  
"I have a mission Duo with Trowa, but I'll be back soon as we finish it." Heero informed Duo.  
  
"Yeah I know, all these missions prevent you from taking care of me." Duo said intending to make Heero feel guilty. With that Heero walked toward to his lover, pulled him into his lap.  
  
"You're wrong, I want to take care of you more than anything, please understand that this mission requires my skills and Trowa's. I could just hand this to Wufei if it's nothing important…."  
  
He was saying but interrupted by Duo when the sick boy took his hand and kissed it.  
  
"I know I was just kidding, I know you want to take care of me" Duo said gently.  
  
"So go now to that mission of yours and be back as soon as possible. And take note Heero Yuy." Duo glared at him. "No self-destructing, you understand?" Heero buried his face into Duo's hair and whispered.  
  
"I won't, I promise I won't". With that he grabbed Duo's face and kissed him on the lips. After a while, they both released each other and Duo smiled.  
  
"Come back safe, Hee-chan." He said.  
  
"I will." Heero answered.  
  
He put Duo's head back into the bed. Stood up and walked his way to the door opened it, threw one last look at Duo and closed the door.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero was preparing Wing Zero when, Wufei walked in not really minding them, "Wufei" Heero called. Wufei walked over to the pilot and asked.  
  
"What is it now, Yuy?"  
  
"I wanted a favor."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to look after Duo for a while."  
  
"What will I do to him?"  
  
"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while I'm away. Make he doesn't do any work and mess around. I want him to rest."  
  
Wufei thought for a minute. "All right! I'll make sure nothing will happen to that loudmouthed braided baka of yours."  
  
"Wufei"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Arigatou"  
  
"It's nothing. Better come back soon, I don't want to baby-sit Maxwell for long." With that Wufei turned and walked away, going towards the house.  
  
"Aah."  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
About 20 minutes has passed and Duo who was doing nothing but exchange glare with Wufei became bored. Well Quatre was busy preparing their lunches. So it's up to you Wufei to look after him.  
  
"Ne, Wu-chan?"  
  
"What is it now Maxwell?"  
  
"Could you please get my CD player in the drawer and the other CDs?".  
  
"You seemed polite today Maxwell." With that Wufei stood up and headed over the drawer with a tag attached to it with the name "DUO's PROPERTY". When he opened it, his eyes nearly bulged out in their sockets with his shock.  
  
"Maxwell, don't you even know how to clean? How am I supposed to find those things you want me to get?"  
  
"It's in a paper bag Wu-man. Try not to damage anything in there, it really has a sentimental value on me."  
  
Finally Wufei caught a glimpse of that paper bag and pulled it out.  
  
"Easy, easy. Tsk! It's really valuable cause I can't buy anything like that."  
  
"Who bought these things?" Wufei asked. Eyeing the stacks of CDs.  
  
"Quatre the Rich Kid bought them for me, after begging him to buy it."  
  
"I don't get the point in buying those!"  
  
"It's FUN!!"  
  
"FUN?"  
  
"Yeah, like being happy!! Hehehe" Duo suddenly stopped and put his hand in his head and buried his face in his hand.  
  
With this action Wufei became alarmed.  
  
"Maxwell, what's wrong with you?" he asked. "This is not a time to make jokes!!"  
  
When Duo didn't answer, that made Wufei nervous, he ran into the stairs to the kitchen and dragged Quatre all the way to Duo's room.  
  
"What seems to be the problem, Wufei?" Quatre managed to ask out of breath.  
  
Wufei pointed to Duo, still in that position.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened and run over to Duo and put his hands in his shoulder.  
  
"Duo, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"I have a headache." He choked.  
  
"It hurts so much I can't talk for a while."  
  
"Don't worry now, the Doctor will come later this afternoon."  
  
Duo started to get up from bed when Wufei told him to just lie down.  
  
"Lay down you idiot, we don't want you fainting in here!!" he growled  
  
"But how am I suppose to eat? I'm hungry you know". Duo shot back.  
  
"We'll just bring you some food here Duo. And Wufei will be the one's going to feed you alright?  
  
Quatre said. "Ok then, I don't care who will feed me, as long as you bring me here some food." Duo pronounced.  
  
"I swear if Yuy, didn't ask me to look after his baka I won't pay any attention to this." Wufei muttered to himself.  
  
"Really now Wufei, I thought you were worried this morning about Duo's condition." Quatre said seriousness evident in his voice.  
  
"Is it true Wufei? You were worried about me?" Duo asked completely unbelieving the unbelievable truth.  
  
"Yes, Maxwell now shut up you're driving me insane with your incessant chatter." But this didn't stop Duo from talking.  
  
"Wu-chan's worried about me!!" he proclaimed gleefully.  
  
"ARRRGHh!, Maxwell will be the death of me!!" he grumbled as he made his way to the door to get the lunch for Duo, leaving a laughing Quatre and a crazy Duo alone in the room.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After eating lunch, Duo and Wufei spend their time annoying each other and then after a few minutes gave up.  
  
"Ne, Wu-chan, I'm hungry, I want to eat!". Duo whined.  
  
"Maxwell, you just sat there and annoy me the whole time and doing practically nothing but talk, and you're telling me you're hungry Again?" Wufei asked astonished.  
  
"Sally told me to eat lots of food cause she said that I'm getting thinner than the last she saw me." Duo replied back.  
  
"That's true, you're getting thinner, alright then wait here and don't go anywhere."  
  
After a few minutes Wufei came back with a whole tray of lasagna, that Quatre again! Had prepared.  
  
"Eat it!" Wufei commanded.  
  
"YES sir!"  
  
"Ne, Wu-chan, why are you the one looking after me?" Duo asked seriously.  
  
"I don't see the purpose in answering that stupid question of yours, Maxwell. And don't call me that!"  
  
"C'mon, tell me!"  
  
"Well, Yuy asked me to look after you to make sure you don't do something stupid like walk around, but don't worry Maxwell I'm not mad at you yet!" Wufei answered, turning a shade of red.  
  
"Oh, okay!! Just tell me when you get mad at me! Hehehe. Hey Wu-chan, want some, I can give you a little part of it?" Duo offered. Wufei grimaced ignoring the pet name given to him by the baka.  
  
"I don't think so, just eat it, it's cooked for you anyway."  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Duo, Quatre and Wufei spent the afternoon really boring. Duo who was fooling around with Heero's laptop, he turned it on and the laptop began asking a password to be entered.  
  
"Wait, what about "wing zero"? He told himself and began typing.  
  
"Access Denied"  
  
"Uh-oh. I'll try again. What about 'mission'?"  
  
"Access Denied"  
  
"How am I suppose to know what the password is?" Duo whined, talking to himself.  
  
Wufei who was reading a book look at Duo.  
  
"Just leave that laptop alone, Duo. You can't open it. So leave the hell of it alone. Let it rot in peace"  
  
When suddenly Quatre and Wufei just heard "Welcome Heero Yuy, Pilot 01"  
  
"Ooohhhh, I'm so good." Duo said in a pleased voice.  
  
Quatre and Wufei ran into the bed and quite intrigue in what kind of hell is inside the hard drive of Heero's laptop.  
  
"Am I good or what? I managed to open it with its password?"  
  
"What's the password?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Why would I tell you that?"  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Now let's see what's in here?"  
  
"Duo aren't you going to be in trouble for snooping in Heero's laptop?"  
  
"No, Heero won't be mad at me with such a simple thing."  
  
He opened one of the folders when he saw a file 'Relena'. Duo raised one of his eyebrows. "Why does he have a Relena file?"  
  
"Just open the damn file Duo to find out." Duo clicked it then the file opened.  
  
The following words came out: Ways to Annihilate Relena Peacecraft  
  
"I didn't think he has this idea… hey Wufei listen to this: 'take relena to space and leave her there', tie her into a tree and shoot her.' 'Strangle her'."  
  
"Yuy, really has a strange sense of humor."  
  
He closed the file and opened another file named 'Set of two' [1].  
  
"I wonder what this is." Duo said out loud.  
  
Then there appeared the picture of Duo himself smiling back.  
  
"Oooohhh, that's so romantic" Quatre blurted out. His eyes were shining. "I didn't know that Heero was like that, the type of person who would keep a picture of his lover."  
  
Duo suddenly felt heat rush up to his cheeks. "I can't believe this, he kept that picture? Of course he would, he loves you. Even if he hadn't said it yet." Duo thought.  
  
"Well Maxwell, you're redder than usual" Wufei commented.  
  
Duo was shutting down the laptop when the doorbell rang.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Now, Maxwell just lie down!" Wufei said sternly.  
  
"The doctor is going to look at you now." And Wufei walked out of the room, which leaves Quatre with Duo.  
  
Sally entered the room. "Now Duo, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine Sally, Wufei and Quatre are both looking after me."  
  
"Good. Now let me introduce to you Mr. Danielle Whyte. He is the doctor I'm talking to you about. And Duo, Dr. Whyte will tell you something about this symptoms you're having."  
  
"Yosh."  
  
The doctor cleared his throat. "Please do not be shocked. Actually, the symptoms you're having is the '______________' virus. It starts with heavy headaches in the morning; you have told Ms. Sally here that you've been having these headaches for the past week. The virus also causes those rashes that you've been having. And the spots in your body."  
  
"Are they dangerous Doctor?" Quatre asked concerned about Duo, who has not yet said a word since, the Doctor spoke up.  
  
"If not prevented immediately, yes it is dangerous. According to the tests I've been doing about Duo's blood and other tests it shows that it is already in the third stage. It had already spread through his body"  
  
"Does that mean, I'm going to die?" Duo asked finally his voice a little low.  
  
"As for your condition, we could still give you medicine that can counter- act the virus."  
  
"could still? Does that mean it's not sure?" Quatre asked.  
  
"How many stages are there? Dr."  
  
"There are five stages here, but don't worry about that, we'll do everything we can to prevent that from happening. Here are the medicines, you're supposed to drink they are anti-biotics. Make sure you follow the schedule or else if not the medicine will fail to counteract the virus."  
  
"Is the virus contagious?"  
  
"Only in sexual encounters can be transferred. Any other contacts will be alright, like for example kissing."  
  
"How am I suppose to pay for these medicines? I don't even have any money." Duo asked.  
  
"Try not to think about the money Duo, it's already settled."  
  
"And before I forget, the medicines can sometimes give side effects. So be careful." The doctor said, before leaving.  
  
When Sally and the doctor had left.  
  
"Thank you, Quatre. I don't know what I'll do without your help." Duo said in a thankful voice.  
  
"Shinpainai, Duo. There's nothing to worry about. As long as you'll be fine, you are a good friend of mine."  
  
"I know, eversince the time I saw you, I know we'll be good friends."  
  
"So now, you better take your medicines!!"  
  
"Can I take my medicine later?" Duo asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I don't think so Maxwell, you better do it now or else I'll force you to drink it up." Wufei said, suddenly appearing in the doorway.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero was already preparing Wing Zero, for they are living this safe house fast, he had to see Duo as soon as possible.  
  
"You're such in a hurry to go home, Heero" Trowa commented. They were both going back to the mansion after their 2-day mission.  
  
"I promised Duo, I'll be back as soon as possible and I want to know, what's going on with him." Heero said casually.  
  
"You are worried about Duo, aren't you?"  
  
"You don't have to ask. You know. You just want me to tell you myself those words."  
  
"You have followed your advice on me that you should live according to what your feelings tell you to do."  
  
"I guess so and you did it to, didn't you?"  
  
"Well c'mon we'd better get going."  
  
"Aah."  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What's going on with Maxwell? He's been very sleepy lately. And this house is getting quiet too. "  
  
"The doctor said that it might have some side effects, I guess that's the side effect."  
  
Then they heard roaring engines coming from afar. They saw Wing Zero, and Heavyarms coming toward.  
  
"Good thing they're already here."  
  
They saw Heero, jump out of his cockpit and began running towards the door. Then Heero burst in.  
  
"Where's Duo?" he asks. "Do you already know what's wrong with him?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "Heero, Duo's sick it's called '______________' virus."  
  
"What is that? Is it dangerous?"  
  
"It affect people when they are exposed to chemical, if they were mixed with the skin or something. Do you remember Duo's last mission? He was ordered to steal a chemical that would prevent people from getting old, to be experimented by G."  
  
"Wakatta"  
  
"Is it contagious?"  
  
"Well, Heero you have to avoid sexual encounters. But kissing will be fine." Quatre explained blushing suddenly.  
  
"The doctor had already, given Duo some medicines, and he doesn't seems to be liking drinking medicines. He kept forgetting it. And those medicines intend to have some side-effects, it makes him sleepy most of the time."  
  
"Wakarimashita. Arigatou." Heero nodded and proceeded to their room, his and Duo.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Heero entered the room, he saw Duo sprawled into their bed, he went closer to look at Duo, he was surprised to see, his rashes in his face seem to be disappearing. Suddenly, Duo moaned a little, then slowly opened his eyes and saw Heero staring at him. He smiled. To Heero's point of view, Duo looked really tired.  
  
"Hee-chan, you're back, I know you'll be here soon, I know you wouldn't leave me with Wufei for very long." He said, sitting up and hugged Heero, who in return hugged him back.  
  
"You look tired Duo, what have you been doing ?"  
  
"Me? Tired? Heck! I have been sleeping since I've been taking those medicines." He pointed at the containers in the bedside table. There are three different containers there.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Hai, now that you're here I never felt any better."  
  
"that's good. Rest now."  
  
"But I've been resting all day since yesterday." Duo complained.  
  
"I'm doing nothing but lie in this bed since you've been on the mission, and Wufei won't even let me go outside even for a while."  
  
"Duo…" Heero said, there is a hint of pleading in his voice.  
  
Duo looked up to him and, shocked at what he saw, there was a look in Heero's blue eyes.  
  
"Alright, alright. Anything you say." Duo finally complied and he sagged back to the bed.  
  
"Good, now what do you want to eat?" Heero asked.  
  
"Oh great, you're telling me to rest and now you're asking me what I want to eat. 'rest now' he says." Duo chuckled.  
  
"Baka!, just tell me what you want."  
  
"I want pizza and spaghetti and ice cream and burgers and…"  
  
Heero cut him off with a long kiss.  
  
"YOU… I love you, Hee-chan." Duo said as they parted from each other's lips.  
  
"Aah."  
  
Heero stood up.  
  
"I've better go to get those foods you've been requesting. You sure are sick but you definitely didn't lose your appetite."  
  
Walking slowly to the door, Heero went out of the room. When he asked Wufei to look after Duo again, but Wufei just offered, "How about if I'm going to be the one to buy and get those things? I can't stand being around Maxwell's noisiness." Heero nodded, and mumbled a word of thanks.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
From a far off laboratory, there are two figures talking in the dark "Did you manage to give the medicines?" one of the figure asked. "Hai, they believed that it is really the medicine for the virus."  
  
"Good, now those gundam boys will pay for what they have done to me, especially the one with the green tank top." He laughed.  
  
"But Sir, he is not the one who is…"  
  
"Don't you know the saying 'the best way to destroy someone, is to destroy the one he loves the most.'. I will destroy them, all of them." Again the man cackled another laugh.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Heero was up unexpectedly very early, well he happened to have a bad dream, heck! He had a nightmare, and was anxious to go back to sleep again. Thankfully, he hadn't woken up Duo. In his dream, he was in the hospital and Duo was in the hospital bed struggling for breath. In his dream Duo was dying, in his dream Duo had died.  
  
Heero stood up from the bed, walked over to the bathroom and washed his face, to calm himself down, to him it was so real. His heart was slamming to his throat. He got out of the bathroom and sauntered over his laptop to look for further missions. Thankfully there was none.  
  
"Hee-chan." A sleepy voice called. "What are you doing up so early? Is it morning? Do you have a mission?".  
  
Heero shook his head. "No mission."  
  
Stood up again and walked over to the bed and lay down next to Duo taking him in to his arms. "That's much better." Duo murmured as he snuggled to Heero. "I love you, Heero." He whispered and went back to sleep. In reply Heero tightened his grip on Duo and buried his face in Duo's unbraided chestnut locks. To him it is the best way to reassure himself that Duo is there. And soon he was visited again by sleep as he held Duo.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After more hours, Duo was the one who woke up, and ended up waking Heero.  
  
"Heero, I don't feel too well. I think I have a fever. I have a headache too." He said as he shook his lover's shoulder gently. Heero opened his eyes and sat up abruptly, taking a closer look at Duo. He put his palm in Duo's forehead, his eyes widened, he quickly stood up and rummage through the cabinets in the bathroom. When he found what he wanted he went over back to Duo to let him drink the medicine, "Drink this" (*this is one tough guy, how many medcines does he drink?*).  
  
"Duo, Heero Breakfast!!"  
  
"hn. Sounds like Quatre, calling us".  
  
"We'd better be down now, ne Hee-chan?" Duo asked, offering Heero a playful grin, but Heero was not fooled, he can see that Duo is really not feeling well.  
  
"You're not going anywhere and I'll bring you breakfast here." Heero said as he began to stand up and walked to the door.  
  
"Heero, I want to eat downstairs." Duo whined. "I've been here for I don't know how long, please I want to go down. I can handle myself. I can handle myself, I promise."  
  
As he stood but failed, his knees were giving out on him and fell into the floor with a thud.  
  
"What are you doing you baka?" Heero demanded, his voice rising.  
  
With that Heero scrambled back to Duo to settle him in his arms and place him in the bed, but Duo put his arms around Heero's neck and started nuzzling at him. Heero glared at him, and Duo looked at him with his best puppy-dog eyes, "please Hee-chan…" he wheedled. Heero looked at him for a moment, his look at Duo softened and sighed. He just couldn't resist Duo and his pleas. He placed a kiss in Duo's forehead, and stood up carrying a contented Duo in his arms.  
  
"Good Morning Heero, Duo!" Quatre greeted the two of them as the perfect soldier strolled down the stairs carrying a sick Duo with a sunny smile on his face.  
  
"Duo, you look sick. Is everything ok with you?" Quatre asked concerned about his friend's condition.  
  
"Quatre, just some fever but don't worry about me, Heero's here to take care of me today. And by the way, what's for breakfast? Did you cook?" Duo questioned, as Heero proceeded to put him down on the chair next to Wufei, who was reading a newspaper. Quatre nodded.  
  
"Anything interesting in there?" Heero queried at Wufei as he sat on the chair next to Duo.  
  
"Nothing special in this newspaper. You could read it if you like."  
  
"I don't want to." Heero shrugged. Everyone else sweat-dropped.  
  
"Do I have to feed you or you could eat by yourself?" Heero asked the long haired boy.  
  
"I think I can manage…"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After breakfast and drinking his medicine Duo managed to beg at Heero that he wanted to watch TV in the living room. Of course, Heero could not turn down the request, and the last thing he knew that he was flipping the remote control for the channels.  
  
"What do you want to watch?". Heero asked.  
  
"I want cartoons!" Duo chirped as he snuggled close to Heero, who didn't mind at all. After a while like two cartoon series, Duo was dozing off and a few more minutes he fell fast asleep. Heero looked at him for a long while, put his hand in Duo's forehead and went thankful that his fever had died down, and he finally decided to take Duo up to their room so that he could rest more properly.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After two weeks under Heero's care, Duo was otherwise fine. But to Heero's point of view, Duo was getting weaker though he still have the power to walk and thinner eventhough he sees to it that his long haired itoshii eats. But that got Heero even more vexed, Duo was eating alright but kept on speculating himself where does all the food his Duo eats goes. "in his hair maybe" he thought but ridiculed at the idea. When one morning something happened.  
  
"Heero, Heero!!" Duo cried out. That caused Heero to jump out of bed quickly and went to Duo who was in front of a full-length mirror wearing nothing but his boxers.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Look at me, What's going on with me? I thought I'm curing but look at these spots at my body. Aren't they suppose to go away by now, now they're showing up like mushrooms in my body?" Duo asked panicking. In his violet eyes, can see fear.  
  
Heero looked at Duo.  
  
"Wait here, I'll call Quatre." He walked out of the room straight to Quatre and Trowa's rooom and started banging at the door.  
  
"Quatre wake up!" Heero called in a loud voice. "What is it?"  
  
"It's Duo, something's wrong, take a look at him."  
  
After few seconds, everybody is inside the room and Heero began asking questions.  
  
"Well, is this part of the side-effects?" Heero demanded, he wanted an answer, and he wanted it now.  
  
"The doctor didn't say" Quatre's voice trailed off. When the phone rang. Nobody answered the phone and were busy arguing if they rush Duo to the hospital now or call Sally to take a look at him first. Then the answering machine was activated.  
  
"Is the green tanked-top boy there?" the deep low voiced man asked.  
  
They all turned around. Heero rushed to phone that was just outside the door and picked up the earpiece.  
  
"Who the hell is this?" he growled.  
  
"I'm going to destroy you. I'm going to destroy the one that means to you the most. And you know what? He is close to being a dead corpse." The man in the phone laughed.  
  
Heero's face turned pale.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked in a cold voice.  
  
The other pilots were shocked. The look in Heero's face, it showed no remorse, the look that is ready to kill.  
  
"I told you, I'm going to destroy you, and I've already started, I've already tricked all of you. You thought the medicine I gave your lover was the right one? Dream on… it would only make it get worse. And he is going to die!!" then the man laughed a sinister laugh.  
  
"Omae o korosu, you bastard!! you hear me?!! Omae o Korosu!!" Heero snarled. His hands were trembling. And the line went dead.  
  
"Heero…Duo lost consciousness." Quatre called back from inside the room. "Quick, we have to get him to a hospital…" Heero ran back inside the room, he saw Duo, lying in Quatre's wobbling arms.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The hospital was quiet. Too quiet. The four pilots were waiting and waiting and waiting…  
  
Quatre who was nervous, and leaning to Trowa for comfort. Wufei who had his arms crossed in his chest, ranting about injustice in his head, and partly blaming himself on why hadn't he noticed that they have been on a set-up. Heero was probably the worst, his hands were still shaking and his whole body was trembling. Trowa could tell that the Wing Pilot was scared, he was in a state of panic that he didn't know what to do to calm himself down. Then they heard footsteps of people heading toward them, Heero jerked his head to the door, thinking that it was the doctor, but was surprised when he saw Zechs, Noin, Sally and Une.  
  
"We heard what happened?" Zechs said, breathing heavily. "How is he?"  
  
"We'll just have to wait." Quatre managed to choke out.  
  
"I'm sorry if I should have known better….." They all turned around to see Sally, her head bowed and saying sorry over and over again.  
  
"It's all right it's not your fault." Heero said at last.  
  
There was a knock on the door they all turned around to see the Doctor[2].  
  
Heero stood up quickly.  
  
"How is he?" he asked, his voice is somewhat shaking.  
  
The doctor sighed as he looked at Heero.  
  
"We can still cure him, thankfully because in my point of view, in this kind of stage the patient must already be bedridden and cannot do anything more. But …"  
  
"But what?" Quatre asked.  
  
"But in your friend's case it's different he will pull through this but is going to take a period of time for him to be nursed back to health." The doctor explained.  
  
"It is advisable that somebody would watch after him time after time to prevent him to do any kind of work."  
  
"That won't be a problem." Heero said. As Heero sighed he sat down as if a great amount of something was weighted off his shoulders. Thank you! He thought.  
  
"Where is he now?" Zechs asked.  
  
"You can now visit him at Rm. 1039, the patient is asleep. By the way." The doctor added. "We had a problem in getting back his breathing to normal that's why you can find him in an oxygen mask. He is lucky we can still neutralize the virus that's within him. He is a very lucky young man, indeed"  
  
"Thank you doctor." Wufei thanked the doctor.  
  
"Good Day." The doctor turned to leave.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero was the first person to enter the room, followed closely by Quatre and followed by Trowa and Wufei who were talking until Quatre quieted them down.  
  
"SShhh, you're making too much noise." Quatre scolded them but not that serious. "Be quiet."  
  
When the three pilots had made sure that Duo is fine, they went out of the room to leave Heero alone with Duo. Once his co-pilots are gone Heero sat on the chair beside Duo's bed and clasped his lover's hand. He raked his eyes on Duo's sleeping form, his face so angelic. He slowly lay down his head on the space left into Duo's bed where he fell into a deep thought and soon on a deep sleep.  
  
My beautiful angel. He thought.  
  
You won't leave me ne?  
  
You promised me…and you promised me you'd tell me those words forever.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
[flashback]  
  
"I know you can't say it, that's why you just show it with your actions, Heero." Duo told him, after the moment they've finished exploring and pleasuring each other.  
  
"I love you, Hee-chan." Duo whispered to the boy whom he loves so much and to the boy who was on top of him.  
  
Heero moved, his hands still moving to explore Duo's back. "Promise me you'll always say it." Heero whispered into his ear, with that he moved his head lower to catch the scent of Duo's hair, his hold on Duo's back is somewhat tightening.  
  
"Hee-chan, is something wrong?" Duo asked, suddenly worried.  
  
"I don't want to lose you and I don't want you to leave me."  
  
"Heero, I'll tell you this. Please, look at me."  
  
Heero lifted up his head.  
  
"You'll never lose me, you understand? As long as you want me to be with you and as long as you don't push me away." Duo declared. Heero lowered his head into Duo's chest and moved his hand to clasp with Duo's.  
  
"promise me."  
  
Duo held his hand tightly.  
  
"I promise that you'll never lose me, and I will keep on loving you as long as I live. I love you with all my heart." Duo vowed. Heero sighed softly, and began kissing Duo's neck, moving to his lips and to the neck again and his hips moved and gave a suggestive squirm to Duo.  
  
"Aww, Hee-chan, we just did that."  
  
"I want to do it again. You feel so good." He breathed out biting softly the juncture between Duo's neck and shoulder that made Duo lose his breath .  
  
"Ohh, Hee-chan, you'll wear me out… mmph!" Duo gasped as Heero covered his lips once more and totally surrendered to each other.  
  
[end of flashback]  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After some time seem to pass by more like two and a half hour, Heero felt something in his hand moving. He immediately woke up and looks up to Duo, who was looking at him with a concerned look.  
  
"You okay?" Duo managed to ask that Heero almost didn't hear it.  
  
"Fine. And you?" Heero asked as he held onto Duo's hand and tightened his grip.  
  
"Same here." Duo sighed. Closing his eyes for a while and opening it again.  
  
"Hee-chan, stay with me and don't leave?" Duo pleaded.  
  
"Rest now, I won't go anywhere and I'll be here when you wake up." Heero promised. Duo smiled. "I know Hee-chan tht's what I love about you." Duo whispered.  
  
"Aah." Duo smiled at him once again, the smile that is only for him before he drifts again into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
From a far off colony, scientists were talking about certain topics. "Who in the hell tries to destroy our Pilot 01 by killing Pilot 02?" the shaking Dr. J asked with fury.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing… it's already settled, I found already who the culprit was. And he is going to pay for doing that to our superb pilots." Doctor G responded holding a detonator in his hand and let out a wild sinister laugh. And soon all the other scientists were laughing like crazy with him.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Heero, you had a mission." Trowa informed him as soon as the tall lanky pilot entered the room. The Japanese boy turned his head and frowned.  
  
"I'm not going." He replied.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Wufei had already taken care of it."  
  
"Ne, Heero-kun, how is Duo?" Quatre asked.  
  
"He's fine, he woke up earlier and went back to sleep again."  
  
"Heero-kun, maybe you should eat, you haven't eaten anything, maybe it's better if you eat. Duo sure doesn't want you to go hungry, ne?" Quatre suggested.  
  
"I'm fine here, and I'm not hungry yet." Heero told the blonde boy, looking directly at him but was already sometime in the afternoon.  
  
Suddenly, the figure in the bed suddenly stirred. The boys in the room all turned to Duo.  
  
"Duo, how are you feeling?" Quatre asked his baby blue eyes wide with trepidation.  
  
" 'm fine, Quatre, I feel weak though, otherwise I'm fine, it makes me tired to move even just a little." Duo said as if pitying himself.  
  
"Umm, could you remove this oxygen mask, I think I can breath normally now. They're starting to irritate me." Duo managed to babble. Quatre nodded, as he reached for the mask and remove it.  
  
"You sure made us worried, Duo. All of us in the household were alarmed on what happened to you, even Wufei." Trowa spoke up suddenly.  
  
"Uh, gomen?" Duo said. His eyes roamed around and fixed directly at Heero.  
  
"When can I go home?" he asked the stoic boy.  
  
"…" Heero looked at Quatre for the answer.  
  
"The doctor told me that you'll be staying here for three days, Duo and don't complain, it's not that long and you'll be out on commission, until you get better. So all you have to do is rest." Quatre told Duo.  
  
"Great! All I do now is to just lie down on the bed and do nothing? This is just great." Duo muttered under his breath.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
By around nine o' clock pm, the talk the pilot were making was interrupted, well Duo and Quatre's talk anyway, Trowa was sitting quietly and Heero, just looking at the veranda of the hospital room but from time to time he looked at Duo when time he thought no one would notice.  
  
"Ano, sumimasen." The old nurse called. "But visiting hours are over. And I suggest now that you should go home and have rest you could always come back tomorrow." (well, she was rude, ne?)  
  
"And you're going to leave me here? Alone?" Duo asked, his voice somewhat pained, looking at Quatre to Trowa then at Heero, but he didn't find Heero anywhere. "But he was just there a minute ago." He thought, contemplating at the side of the porch. "I must be hallucinating." He decided.  
  
"It's one of the rules in this hospital Sir, and I suggest you need a good rest to be able to be in good health again."  
  
Duo gave up, there's no use in arguing with the one in charge.  
  
Trowa moved to the sliding door in the veranda but didn't lock it and placed the curtain back into its original place. He called for Quatre and headed to the door.  
  
"Quatre, iku ze we could always come back tomorrow."  
  
"Allright Duo, you're going to be just fine here." Quatre smiled. "Ja ne!". then they were gone.  
  
"Uhm, Ojou-san, could you kindly turn off the lights when you leave and turn on the lamp instead?" Duo requested. The so-called ojou-san nodded but she look like an oba-san and left the room. Duo sighed he closed his eyes. He wondered where Heero is. Maybe he left. He thought. Maybe it got too noisy around here that he decided to…" His thoughts were interrupted when he heard door sliding.  
  
"Dare da?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Hn." Was the only word escaped the intruder and Duo recognized it very well.  
  
"Oh, Hee-chan, it's you, oh I'm so glad to see you!" Duo whispered in the lamp-lighted room, his amethyst eyes smiling. As Heero approached him, Duo held up his hand a little to reach out to Heero. Heero took his hand as he sat down the chair, he leaned down and kissed Duo's forehead.  
  
"I thought you already left, without me noticing." Duo said. "So are you going to be here with me tonight until I get to sleep?" Duo asked his eyes bright but can tell that he is weak then yawned. Heero shook his head.  
  
"Oh, so you'll be going to be back at the safe-house then." Duo figured as his face fell. "Duo no baka! I'm staying here the whole night and tomorrow and the day after; I'm not going to leave you here alone. What makes you think that?" Duo's eyes lightened, his previous happy expression appeared again.  
  
"Ohh, Hee-chan. I'm so glad!" Duo exclaimed, trying to sit up to embrace Heero but failed, instead Heero stood up and sat on the bed, lifting Duo's body and placing him on his lap, Duo's back in Heero's well-built arm cradling him like a baby.  
  
"Baka, the doctor told you to rest." Heero spoke softly, holding Duo close. Duo leaned to Heero, he wished Heero's always like this, holding him, he doesn't want it to end. The door of the room opened, and a young nurse entered when she saw the picture, her eyes widened and immediately apologizing, "Sumimasen, oh my! I was just checking on the patient."  
  
"Please don't tell the head nurse that someone is still here in this room, please." Duo pleaded. The nurse nodded.  
  
"That wouldn't be much of a problem, Sir. But please do be careful, our head nurse sometimes check rooms in the middle of the night." The nurse advised. Duo nodded. "Arigato, ojousan."  
  
"I'll be going now." The nurse told the two of them. Heero nodded. Then the nurse left.  
  
Duo's finger started tracing in Heero's right cheek, Heero then caught it with his hand and kissed it. Then both Heero's arms are embracing Duo, his chin resting on his lover's shoulder as he recalled the earlier events, Duo being rushed to the hospital, about Duo fainting and others, that made Heero tense up and tightened his embrace on his lover, wanting the memory to go away. Duo on the other hand noticed this, and started nuzzling Heero's neck and began murmuring assurances that is made up of four simple words that gave light and smile to the cobalt eyed boy everytime he hear those sweet words: "I love you, Hee-chan". Then Heero loosened his grip to look at Duo, to look at him directly in the eyes, amethyst eyes blinked.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked Heero concerned.  
  
Heero sighed. "Just this morning, I thought that I'm going to lose you. And the thought that you're going to leave just …" Duo put his two fingers in Heero's lips.  
  
"Heero, I made a promise didn't I?" Duo posed out. "didn't I?" he repeated his voice soft as if whispering. Heero nodded. And Duo spoke a little louder this time, "I love you Hee-chan."  
  
There was tension in the air, and Duo thought that this pressure must be lifted up somehow. So serious. He thought.  
  
"Ne, Hee-chan, please kiss me." Duo requested Heero, with a cheerful voice. Heero leaned into Duo and kissed him on the lips, the kiss so tender and so full of passion and where love can fully be recognized, but most of all it was sweet just like the first time.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ahh, it's good to be back!" Duo crowed. He was seating in the front passenger seat of the car and to his side Heero on the driver's seat, who just snorted. Heero got out of the car first to assist Duo. "He still need a lot of rest, and make sure he drinks his medications on time. And give him assistance in everything he do, he is still very weak." The doctor was saying while Heero simply nodded. While Duo on the other hand, loves Heero's pampering so much but thinking that it's a little too much and he was thinking that maybe Heero is getting tired in all this.  
  
"Ne, Heero I think I can manage…" then the passenger's seat door opened.  
  
"Baka! The doctor told you to rest, and I'm taking care of you. You understand?" Heero said to his lover. Duo simply nodded. Well, he's not that well enough to support himself, he could stand up, yes he could but not for a long while, his knees were shaking up on him. Heero lifted Duo up, and headed to the front door, Duo was about to knock when, the door opened.  
  
"Duo it's nice that you're back here, we were afraid we're going to die because of silence here!" Quatre exclaimed happily. Duo laughed, then abruptly stopped, catching his breath.  
  
"Well, am I glad to see you, too Quatre, at least I'm not at the hospital anymore, the smell in the hospital stinks." Duo replied.  
  
"Well, Heero take him upstairs now, were in charge getting your stuffs in the car." Heero nodded a word of thanks proceeding through the living room through the stairs to take Duo at their room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Downstairs there were some kind of commotion when Wufei enetered the room carrying a wheelchair, "I don't see why there is a wheelchair in the car and Yuy didn't even made use of it, he was carrying that long-haired baka around. And what is the purpose of this?" He asked Quatre with an astounded look on his face. Quatre sweat-dropped.  
  
"As if I'm going to let anyone of you carry Duo around when I'm on a mission. You have a problem with that?" Somebody snapped. The three of them gulped and turned around to see Heero at the top of the stairs smirking at Wufei.  
  
"We have no problem with that, ne Wufei?" Quatre looked nervously at Wufei then to Trowa, then the three of them nodded.  
  
For a few days everything went fine, when Duo started to wonder.  
  
"Why aren't you going to any of your missions, Hee-chan. I know I'm all better and Quatre will be there to watch out for me?. And is it okay to just hand your missions to our other co-pilots?" Duo asked with wonder evident in his voice. Heero stood up from where he was sitting went over to the bed, where Duo was laying. He looked at his lover with a serious look in his cobalt blue eyes. He sat down and put his hand into Duo's knee. Heero sighed.  
  
"I just don't want to entrust you with the others yet while I'm away. What brought this question on anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Well nothing, it's just that I maybe getting in the way on completing your missions, that's all and I don't want that happening." Duo replied. Heero moves toward Duo, putting Duo in a sitting position, he let Duo's head rest on his chest while Heero puts his Duo in his warm embrace.  
  
"Duo, I…."  
  
"What is it, Hee-chan?" Duo asked as he clutched his Heero's hand.  
  
"Duo, I… I ….don't hate you." Duo looked up so that he could see Heero's face staring straight right at him.  
  
"I know… I know you don't hate me. And I love you too, Hee-chan." To Duo that was the closest resemblance on telling him that Heero loves him. Suddenly Heero's laptop beeped. Sighing Heero let go of Duo and went over the table to see what the message is all about.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Strictly for PILOT 01 and PILOT 03  
  
Mission: Dimitri OZ Base at the Neo-Antartic  
  
Mission Target: Kill the Captain-in-charge Marcus de Costa  
  
Steal the information regarding the Gundams  
  
Destroy the base. Total annihilation  
  
*Must not fail.*  
  
ASAP  
  
Short note: Pilot 01, you should be able to go to this mission, we suppose that Pilot 02 is alright now for you to go. Doctor J.  
  
  
  
******  
  
"You have a mission Heero?" Duo asked. Heero nodded. "The doctor said that it's a must I will be the one to go. Not anyone else."  
  
"How many days are you going to be away?" Duo asked.  
  
"This shouldn't take long, maybe I'll be back after 3-4 days." Heero replied and sauntered over to Duo.  
  
"Be careful alright, make sure you come back safe and sound." Duo said with a hint of anxiousness in his voice.  
  
"You don't need to worry about me, I'll be back as soon as I finish the mission." Heero said. Duo looked uncertain.  
  
Heero gathered his lover in his arms, then proceeding to kiss his forehead, going to the tip of his nose and finally to his lips, his other hand massaging Duo's back.  
  
"I'll be fine, Duo. I'll be back as soon as possible." Heero soothed.  
  
"I know, maybe I'm just getting a little paranoid, ne Hee-chan?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Make sure you won't overdo it."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"And no suicidal stunts either."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Let me clear myself. No self-destructing, no…."  
  
And list goes on and on.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Again Wufei was the one in charge. Duo was busily humming a song he'd never heard before.  
  
"Would you cut that humming, Maxwell? Your constant humming is really starting to irritate me." Wufei complained.  
  
"There's nothing bad about it, geez you should lighten up a little bit, maybe you should watch tv to loosen up." Duo replied cheerfully.  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes, "Are you trying to suggest something Maxwell? As if you're trying to tell me that you want to watch television? I don't know why people want to watch television it putrefies the brain." Wufei grumbled.  
  
"Where do you get your languages anyway? Putrefies? That's deep. Even I don't understand it."  
  
Wufei sweatdropped.  
  
"So can we go down now to watch tv?" Duo asked suggestively.  
  
"Better do what you ask or you'll never leave me alone until I go insane." Wufei muttered amicably. He stood up and hauled one of Duo's arms in his shoulder and dragged a complaining Duo downstairs.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After an hour and a half of watching the so-called television, Duo pronounced himself hungry. And Wufei went to make any kind of food just to make the braided baka shuts up. When the front door swung open, Duo froze and saw what is in front of him. Relena Peacecraft.  
  
"What are you doing here? How did you find this safe-house?" Duo demanded.  
  
"I know everything when it comes to 'my Heero'. So Duo I heard you were sick, and Heero's the one tending on you, maybe he already pissed off at you, for being a bother to him." Relena said coolly.  
  
Duo frowned. "Heero's not mad me for your information, he's away from a mission and…"  
  
"I know he's away, that's why I took the chance to come here to tell you to leave Heero alone, because he's mine." Relena told Duo with smirk in her face.  
  
"Why would I give up Heero on you? I'm not stupid you know. And if you should know Heero loves me." Duo shot back.  
  
"Heero doesn't love you, he takes care of you now because when you get better, he'll have sex with you all over again to satisfy himself." Relena said smugly.  
  
Duo's eyes began to darken, in his mind Relena's words is starting to get to him. Relena continued.  
  
"I bet he doesn't even say the words I love you to you, because he doesn't even feel that way."  
  
The two didn't know that Wufei was behind the wall of the living room listening to every bit of word the Queen of the World was saying. Duo was shaking, and Relena laughed out loud making Wufei recoil,.  
  
"For your information, Heero loves me very much and there's nothing you can do to change it. So there!" Duo stucked his tongue out, daring Relena to hurt him.  
  
"Oh really? You can declare anything you want about Heero, but Heero belongs to me forever and ever and no one is better enough for his love than me, Relena Peacecraft. And don't ever forget it." The Queen told Duo with a tinge of possession in her voice, as she turned around and walked out and closed the door with a bang. Wufei grimaced, this girl is so delusional, was she hallucinating? Wufei asked himself. Probably.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wufei walked over the living room to see Duo shaking.  
  
"Here Maxwell, better eat it now or it'll get cold I heated it in the microwave myself." Handing Duo a cheeseburger. Duo didn't answer. Wufei sighed and put the plate down on the table.  
  
"You believe in everything that that girl is saying to you? I hope not, the Maxwell I know don't get carried away with the garbages that Relena was telling you about and especially as ridiculous as that!" Wufei told him. Duo looked at him with self-pity in his eyes. "What if she's right?" he asked in a small voice. Wufei sat down beside Duo.  
  
"What are you talking about, Maxwell?"  
  
"What if Heero doesn't really love me and he's just with me because of…."  
  
"Maxwell, don't even go there!!" Wufei bellowed. "What's wrong with you? I thought you're a lot stronger than that. You are the only one that can read Yuy like an open-book, you know him better than anybody else. You told Relena yourself that Heero loves you very much and…"  
  
"I told her that to shut her up, Wufei. Heero just tells me that he doesn't hate…l."  
  
"Wait a minute Maxwell, are you doubting?" he finally asked.  
  
"Are you doubting about Heero because he doesn't tell you he loves you or are you doubting yourself that you are not good enough for him?" Wufei voice were like thousand knives striking him to the very core. There was silence.  
  
"I don't know and I don't want to talk about it, Wufei. And please don't tell Heero anything about this. Please take me now to my room, I'm really tired." Duo said quietly.  
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
For the next two days not a word, was exchange about the confrontation on the living room, instead Duo tried to be more cheerful to forget these things, and the events that occurs is making Wufei anxious. Something is definitely wrong here, maybe I should tell Heero to straighten this out. Nah!! Can't do that, Duo told me not to tell him. Kuso! Darn you Chang, why are you poking your head in somebody else's business, you have nothing to do with it, let them solve it in their own way.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Heero came home from their latest mission, he found Duo standing at their room window as if in deep thought. He staggered toward Duo as quietly as he can without being noticed and he slid his arms in Duo's waist and hugging the boy as close as possible. Duo froze, and turned around.  
  
"Heero, you're back whole, that's good, I'm really starting to worry." He said as he also hugged Heero in return. "Hn. What have you been doing while I'm gone? Have you been drinking your medicine?" Heero asked.  
  
"Sleep, eat, watch tv, listening to CDs, and nothing else. Yes I already did that." Duo answered. There is quietness in the room that Heero can figure out and something was definitely wrong here, and he had to know what it is.  
  
"Duo, what's going on?" Heero finally asked.  
  
"What do you mean, what's going on, Heero?" Duo asked innocently.  
  
"Tell me now."  
  
"Ne, Heero why do you think something's wrong?"  
  
"I know something's wrong, you're not very good at lying anyway and better tell me what it is or…"  
  
"Or Omae o Korosu?" Duo asked hopefully. "Heero, What do you mean you know something's wrong?"  
  
"Well, you don't call me that name you're always calling me, it reminds me of you being serious and all that and you're quiet too." Heero said, thinking about the nickname that Duo had given to him 'Hee-chan'.  
  
"Spill it out and get over with it." He said. Duo looked at him and stared at those cobalt blue eyes that he'd fallen in love with and he could feel his own amethyst eyes beginning to water. Heero pulled out from their embrace and, led Duo to their bed.  
  
"Now talk." Heero directed.  
  
"When you left for the mission, Relena came here, and told me to leave you alone and she said that you don't….really want me and you're with me because of…" Duo eyes faltered as if embarrassed. There was silence.  
  
Then Heero looked at the troubled Duo straight to the eye.  
  
"Now I want you to tell me something, either the answer you give me is yes or no. Are you doubting me, Duo?" he asked his intense blue eyes searching for an answer that pierce Duo to the core, searching deep inside him.  
  
"I don't know! Please don't ask me that kind of question Heero, because I don't know!" Duo said as he began to sob falling into Heero's chest, leaning in to him like a lifeline. Heero embraced Duo, and the sobs became more harder. He has doubts, I know, he doesn't want to admit it to himself, thinking that when he say it to me I'll leave him. But Duo I'm never going to leave you, you're the most important thing in my life and you're the best thing that ever happened to me. As if I'm going to let you go. I love you so much, you don't know how much that I was so scared to tell you because I am afraid that one day you'll not come back to me from a mission and…. Heero closed his eyes, he didn't want to think about it. He let go of Duo, stood up and kneeled in front of him  
  
"Don't leave me, Duo please…" Heero entreated.  
  
"I need you in my life. I'll do anything you want."  
  
Duo was shocked, he never heard Heero speak such volume, and it touched him greatly.  
  
"I don't like Relena,I don't need her, I don't even feel a thing for her, you have to believe me please, it's you that I want, it's you that I want to spend the rest of my life with when this whole-damn-war is over…and I need you not her…… I…I want you Duo… Ai… Ai… aishiteru." Heero supplicated, his face beginning to turn red. His head bowed as if embarrassed. Duo looked at him stunned, this was unexpected, Heero looked up only to see Duo tear-stained and his eyes are red but his face is calm..  
  
"You really do?" Duo asked as if unbelieving.  
  
Heero nodded. He put his calloused but gentle hands in Duo's cheeks and asked.  
  
"Have you changed your mind on how you feel about me?" he asked quietly but there was a hint of panic hidden in his voice.  
  
He shook his head and flung himself into his Heero and both of them fell seated on the floor, Duo was hugging Heero's waist tightly and buried his face on Heero's chest and began sobbing like hell with joy, Heero said it: 'aishiteru', he can't believe it, he was so… he can't even describe how he feel, he was delighted, happy, thrilled, overjoyed and this is just wonderful just wonderful and began murmuring I LOVE YOU all over again. Heero's strong muscled arms are around him, soothing him, Heero's hands were running in his back coaxing him to stop crying. Heero in the other hand never felt any better, he took a deep breath of relief, now Duo wouldn't doubt him, it was really hard to say at first he admitted to himself, but he had said something that will make Duo's smile come back, it was worth it! It was all worth it! All of it. He thought.  
  
"Duo, daijoubu ka?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Duo plastered a cheeky grin in his face as he answered, "Of course I'm fine, Hee-chan."  
  
"Good. Now we can go to the good part." Heero answered him back with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Ne, Hee-chan show me the good part, will you?" Duo implied, with a smile in his face.  
  
"I think it was something like this." Heero answered as he took Duo's lips and crush it with his own.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
On that very same day, Duo and Heero were enjoying a nice afternoon in the living room, watching different kinds of tv series, their position is comfortable though, Heero was seated on the left corner of a long couch, while Duo's head was lying on Heero's lap, Heero's right hand were gripping Duo's left hand. And both of them were busy watching. When Duo rose from his lying position to snuggle to Heero, who put his one arm around Duo and clutching his braid. When Heero sensed that Duo was looking at him expectantly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Heero asked as he looked at Duo.  
  
"Iie, nandemonai Hee-chan…" Duo said cheerfully. "I just want to look at you."  
  
"Spill it!" Heero growled half-heartedly.  
  
"Tell it to me again." Duo demanded, his eyes glittering expectantly.  
  
Heero leaned on Duo's ears and whispered. "Aishiteru, eien ni." So faint that he nearly missed it. Duo clutched at Heero's neck lightly.  
  
"Oh Hee-chan, you don't know how much you made me happy, I love you so much." Duo pronounced and hugged his Hee-chan, his lover, his boyfriend or whatever you want to call it.  
  
Heero closed his eyes, it had only taken it once to say those words and here he had known that he made Duo the happiest person on earth. If I have to say it over and over again to make you happy, I'll do it. I did the right thing didn't I? he asked himself. Yes, I think I did. He answered mentally. They were so indulged at each other that they didn't notice that someone has entered the room, the only thing they're aware off was when someone was screeching and pulling Duo's braid that had loosened in Heero's grasp.  
  
"Get off him you freak! What are you doing with MY HEERO?!?!??" Relena screamed and pulling Duo's braid at same time that made Duo cringed with pain, that cause Heero to snap.  
  
"What the hell are you doing??" Heero's voice boomed at whole house, that made Relena froze and made the other pilots ran into the living room to see what's happening. Heero snatched Duo's braid from Relena's tight hands, glaring.  
  
"Never lay a finger or a hand on Duo's braid!!! Or Omae o Korosu!! You hear me?" he snarled dangerously. There were sparks in his eyes, and they're dangerously glittering.  
  
"Ne, Heero I know you really don't mean that, because you love me so…" Relena purred.  
  
"Oh yeah? And why would I ever want you? Heero asked contemptuously.  
  
"Yeah, he's right Relena-sama, why would my Hee-chan ever want you? Duo added mockingly, wrapping his arms around Heero's waist, who Heero in return pulled him close to him, that made Relena gape and finally came to his senses and started stomping around.  
  
"Get off of him you little skulk!!! Get your hands off Heero now!!! Relena screamed.  
  
Duo stucked his tongue out.  
  
"He doesn't want me, too. Ne, Hee-chan?" Heero nodded.  
  
"I'm going to finish you for this!!" Relena's eyes narrowed at Duo that made him shiver. "I am the Queen of the World, I can do and can get anything I want!!" she stated.  
  
At that statement Heero's temper flared.  
  
"And I'm a Gundam Pilot." He told Relena treacherously.  
  
"I can start a new War if I wanted to, that would cause a lot of killings and bloodsheds and this World will be a total goner with the colonies for all I care." He added icily. "Now GET OUT and never come back." Heero shot at her that made her turn her back and get, due to her fearfulness at Heero's words.  
  
"Ne, Hee-chan, I know you really don't mean it, right?" Duo asked cheerfully.  
  
"I could do that if I want to." Heero answered carefully.  
  
"You really scared the hell out of her." Wufei commented.  
  
The couple turned around, and saw the three pilots amused at what had just happened.  
  
"Let's just hope that she never comes back and bother everyone here."  
  
Everybody else agreed.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A few months later…  
  
Duo raised his head and yawned. He looked at the alarm clock, it's six o'clock in the morning. He lowered his head down on Heero's bare chest closed his eyes and snuggled at his lover, unconsciously Heero tightened his embrace on Duo. Duo thought. At a time as early as this, during the war Hee-chan would be awake by now. The war ended a month ago and the five pilots are adjusting to the changes that went through after it ended. They are starting to enjoy life much. Quatre was with Trowa, Wufei had accepted everything that he was and finally let go of Nataku and was now happy with his relationship with Treize Khusrenada[3]. He felt a hand was running up and down his unbraided locks, he opened his eyes and looked up a little. He saw Heero looking at him sleepily.  
  
"Good morning." He said and then yawned.  
  
"Morning, Hee-chan." Duo replied and kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
"What do you want to do today?" Heero asked.  
  
"Is there something on your mind? Is there something you want to do?" Duo asked the question with another question.  
  
"Yeah, I have something on my mind. It's something I planned." Came the reply.  
  
"Oh yeah? And What is it?" the voice asked, curiosity creeping up is in his voice.  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
Duo pouted. "Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Baka, I told you it's a surprise. You just have to wait till' later."  
  
"Will I like it?"  
  
"I hope you will."  
  
"You wouldn't even give a clue." Duo complained.  
  
"Wanna take a bathe?" Heero suggested as he untangle himself on Duo, beginning to stand up and extending his hand to Duo who was still lying on the bed. Duo nodded as he extended his hand as well.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hee-chan, where are we going?" Duo asked curiously his voice not hiding a single strand of excitement. He was blindfolded, Heero is driving and he doesn't have an idea on where they were going.  
  
"You'll see, just sit there and relax." Heero replied. He looked at Duo, he can't even sit still. I hope Quatre already had it prepared.  
  
"Hee-chan?" Duo asked warily. As they walk through the bumpy pathways, Heero is guiding Duo.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you." Heero said calmly. Then they reached to their stop. Slowly he took off Duo blindfold, and had gotten a good look at the sight. He was mesmerized. All around him was the Cherry Blossoms tree at full bloom, and realized that Heero had been planning on a picnic.  
  
"Hee-chan, you did all this?" he asked astonished. Heero nodded.  
  
"I got help from someone." Heero admitted.  
  
Duo threw himself at Heero, as a result they both tumbled down the blanket.  
  
"Thank you, Hee-chan. I really appreciate it." Duo said smiling.  
  
"I'm glad." Heero replied, and proceeded to kiss Duo on the lips.  
  
After minutes of sweet lip-locking kisses, they both let go of each other's lips and snuggled at each other.  
  
"Duo… I have something to give you." Heero said, reaching at one of his pockets.  
  
"Nani? What is it, Hee-chan?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero took out a small black-velvet box. Duo's eyes widened as Heero handed it to him.  
  
"Open it." Heero said nervously. When Duo opened it, his eyes widened more if it was possible.  
  
"Heero? This is…" Duo's voice stopped as he saw two white gold rings and two small diamonds embedded in each ring. Duo had been waiting for this and the time he'd been waiting for has finally arrived. Duo looked a Heero, and smiled, his eyes bursting into tear with happiness. Heero took one ring off the box and held softly Duo's left hand.  
  
"I told you that once the war was over, that I'm going to spend my whole life with you." Heero said recalling what he said months ago.  
  
"This is it. Duo, will you be mine for the rest of our lives and for all eternity?" Heero asked with all his emotions evoked in his words.  
  
"I couldn't even more happier Heero. Yes, I'm yours until the end of time." Duo vowed happily as he saw Heero slid the ring in his ring finger. Then it was Duo's turn. He took the last ring in the box.  
  
"Heero, will you be mine forever?" Duo asked, he couldn't think of anything more.  
  
"Hai, I'm yours throughout eternity." Heero pledged softly as Duo slipped the ring in his left-hand ring finger. They both held their ring-held hand, all they have to do is seal it with a kiss. And both spouses leaned over to kiss each other deeply. When they parted, Duo was the first one to break the silence.  
  
"Does that mean I'm Duo Maxwell-Yuy now?" Duo asked smiling.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I kinda like it 'Maxwell-Yuy' it sounds good."  
  
"Here." Heero said as he placed a key on Duo's palm.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"It's a key to our new house." Heero explained as if nothing new.  
  
"Our House? You bought us a house?" Duo asked completely surprised.  
  
Heero nodded. "Of course we don't want to be living with Quatre forever, and since we work at the Preventers and they give us good pay, I thought that it would be good if we would have our own place we call home."  
  
"Oh, Heero. You thought all of these?" Duo asked.  
  
"Aah. I want everything to be in order. The house is in our names and it's not a long drive at Quatre's, so we can all still be togeher."  
  
Duo was left speechless. Heero did all the talking this time, and he was totally surprised.  
  
"So when are we moving?" Duo asked.  
  
"Anytime you want. The master's bedroom and the jacuzzi are just waiting for us, and the house is fully furnished too." Heero smiled.  
  
"Hee-chan, the things you do…"  
  
"The things I do only for you." Heero finished.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A month later…  
  
Duo smelled the fresh breeze, they just moved in two weeks ago to their new house, their new home. Heero stood beside him, his hand creeping up in Duo's waist pulling him close. Duo held up his hand and looked at his ring again. Heero grasped it with his other hand. They looked their ring-held hands. This is a reminder of something that's really and what's important…their love. They managed to survive the war after all. They are now enjoying their life to the fullest. They looked at each others eyes, Heero offered Duo one of his rarest smile and Duo did the same. Yes, the war ended. Thus, their life would begin.  
  
owari  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Reminders:  
  
- Set of two means the word "Duo"  
  
Well if you're wondering how in the world the suspect was killed, better read the part where the Professor G is holding a detonator, that's where the idea.  
  
Treize is not their enemy. Their enemy is somebody else. 


End file.
